Thank You For Waking Me Up
by Miko Jaganshi
Summary: The sequel to "Ai Shitteru" written by popular demand.


Miko Jaganshi: Um, hey guys! I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, the genius behind Yu Yu Hakusho. So don't sue me. Oh, and this fic originally wasn't supposed to have a sequel until I got a great review from someone named âE?ME ^^;. Riiiiiiiight. Anyways, they told me to write more on the end of this chapter so, here I am and here's the sequel to "Ai Shitteru" called "Thank You For Waking Me Up." Enjoy!  
  
Thank You For Waking Me Up....  
  
Hiei sat drumming his fingers impatiently on the windowsill of Kurama's room. He hadn't left since last night. He had planned on making the journey back to the Makai to see Mukuro, but something about the way Kurama had spoke to him when he said "ai shitteru" made his heart melt and his knees buckle. Even though he was engaged, Kurama had told him he belonged to him. My fox. Mine. My fox...He's....not mine. Even though he said he belonged to him, both knew that it wasn't true. He had a fiancee. A fiancee that surely wasn't about to let her soon-to-be husband have a romance with a rusty little fire demon such as himself. Hell, he thought, she doesn't even know he's not human. Hn. This should be interesting...  
He yawned with the posture of a wakng lion. When his gaze set upon Kurama again, there was no Kurama to be seen. "Hn. Baka kitsune." Hiei was about to set off to search the household for him when two warm, milky, smooth arms wrapped around his neck in the most pleasurable of ways. He reacted to this sudden movement with a loud choke.  
"Oh. Ashikarazu. I didn't mean to harm you. That's just the way I like to wake up, myself." he whispered softly into the fire demon's closet ear. He then continued to speak to him gently. Telling him the sweetest things such as how long he has admired his strong arms and sturdy frame from afar. Things that would, for anyone else, gain them a foot in the eye. Then, quite abruptly, he gripped Hiei's shoulders roughly and turned him to where their eyes could meet. "Hiei. I want you to know something, alright?" he asked in an parental tone.  
What is he talking about? "Hn." he gave a 'sure, go ahead' grunt as opposed to a 'I'm bored. Stop talking' grunt. He really was interested in hearing what he had to say. Normally, he, Yukina and Genkai were just about the only people he would listen to. In his mind, they were the only ones worth listening to, With the occasional exception of Yusuke, considering the fact that he had in fact in the past learned things from him. Especially during the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Just by watching Yusuke fight against Toguro had improved his skills greatly. He sighed inwardly. Hiei just hoped whatever Kurama had to say would be good news.  
"I want you to know that I..." he paused having a thought. "Well...I know that I have told you I love you, ne?" he watched Hiei intently. Hiei nodded. "Well, I also need you to know that, as strong as I may seem, I cannot live without you. I mean that truly."  
Hiei was stunned. Slowly, the evidence of the fact, his mouth hanging open, presented itself. Did he just say...he couldn't live without me?! You're kidding, Kurama...I...I don't understand." he lied pathetically. It was just a terrible plan to get Kurama to admit more. He was mostly sure he understood. Even though it was difficult for him to believe, Kurama was admitting his undying love for him. Something he only imagined would happen in his dreams.  
Kurama exhaled longingly. He then reached out and grasped Hiei's left hand and lovingly massaged its palm with his own. "Listen to me carefully. I love you. I love you very, very much. If it weren't for you, my life would be empty. A hollow shell. Nothing more. And that is why I need you. Because I love you. Without you, I am nothing. That is why I want to say thank you, Hiei. Thank you for waking me up." he stood, frowning and shuffled into the unoccupied bathroom where soon after, rushing water from the shower could be heard. Kurama was, undoubtedly, washing his hair.  
Hiei sat on his bed for a long time, contemplating what Kurama told him. His demonic nature didn't allow him to understand entirely. Like the fact that a person could not exist without the presence of another being, But there was one thing he did understand. Kurama loved him. He loved him deeply. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. And so do I, thought Hiei as a small, mousey blush appeared under his eyes and on the bridge of his nose. "Ai shitteru, Kurama. Ai Shitteru." 


End file.
